


Harry Potter and the Beast of Slytherin

by Zivandre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Basilisk lives, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chamber of Secrets, Dueling club, Friendship, Gryffindor Luna, Gryffindor Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Rowena the Basilisk - Freeform, School Life, Second year, Slight mentions of child abuse in first chapter, Survival Training, Tom Riddle's Diary, Training, abusive Vernon, girls bathroom, girls loo, mentions of bullying, more will be added as story progresses, rowena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/pseuds/Zivandre
Summary: Harry Potter continues his journey through Hogwarts. However, all is not as it seems when a mysterious voice permeates the halls of the castle. What will Harry do when he discovers the owner of the voice? When he befriends the beast, and uses it to kill the Horcrux version of Tom Riddle, Dumbledore must rethink his plans on manipulating Harry Potter.





	1. Prologue

_**AN: Hello all! I'm back with a MC! This will base around Harry and the Basilisk. This chapter is nothing but a prologue, and rushes through the fist 11 years of Harry's life. I will post the 'first chapter' as soon as it's ready, and then a normal posting schedule will begin. This is a WIP, but depending on the day that I post the next chapter, that will be the normal upload date! [So, if I get this out on Friday, a new chapter will be uploaded every Friday! :D** _

_**A basic summary: Harry Potter uses the Basilisk to defeat Tom Riddle's diary, forcing Dumbledore to realize that Harry is more powerful than he realized. Dumbledore will then need to reevaluate his plans. Harry grow's up through his teen years with the beast at his side, until they finally meet Dumbledore once more. Fate will bring these two together, but who and what will fight to keep them apart?** _

_**Enjoy! :D** _

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

 

Harry Potter had always lived a normal life… We normal for him, anyway. Throughout his childhood, he was always expected to do the house and yard chores, stay out of the way, and not draw attention to himself.

He didn't always listen, however. When he was six years old, he was sneaking and watched a telly program that Dudley was watching. He later realized that his Aunt or Uncle must not have been paying much attention, because it had involved magic.

Later that night, when Harry was locked into his cupboard for the night, he was playing with his few, broken toys - that had once belonged to Dudley - and got a bit to loud. He was so engrossed into playing, that he didn't realize he was shouting quite loudly, therefore alerting Vernon and Petunia.

Harry was broken out of his imagination when Vernon slammed the door open and dragged Harry out by his arm.

Of course, with Harry only being six, he didn't fully understand what was wrong with him playing, he saw Dudley play all the time. Maybe he was playing wrong? But he didn't like breaking things, he knew that if he broke something more than it already was, that he wouldn't get any new toys, and would have to throw it away.

"What have I told you about being loud, boy!" screamed Vernon.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, I thought I was being quiet! It won't happen again," replied Harry. He was on the verge of tears, and was shaking uncontrollably. Harry hated being yelled at, he knew he was a nuisance, but he didn't like being reminded of it.

"What have I told you about being loud? We do not want you here, so you are not supposed to be making any sounds!"

"Vernon, he's only six, the brat probably doesn't understand. He is slow after all," Petunia butted in.

"I said I was sorry! I was just pretending my toys had magic!" added Harry. Suddenly, Vernon was turning purple in the face. He started sputtering and shaking himself, which was no small thing with a man of his size.

"M-magic? There is  _no_   _such thing_ as magic. I will not have you going around pretending about magic. People who believe in magic go to hell, boy. Do you want to join your mummy and daddy in hell?" whispered an enraged Vernon, with spittle flying out of his mouth.

"My mummy and daddy are not in hell! Take that back!" screamed Harry, who was now letting his tears fall freely.

At that point, Vernon dragged Harry into their garage, locking him in the dog kennel that was bought for Harry. Vernon then covered the cage in a dark blanket, before turning out the lights.

"You will not come out of there until you admit that there is no such thing as magic, and that you're parents are rotting in hell - where they belong! Do you understand, mutt?"

"Y-y-yes, sir," mumbled Harry.

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

Since that night, Harry had learned not to purposely speak of magic or his parents. As he got older, his punishments were more sparse, but when he did get punished - they were harsh.

When Harry had turned eleven, he had learned that magic was real - but he was too terrified to rub it in Vernon's face. He was still young, but he wasn't stupid.

However, even with the reprieve of going to an all-magic boarding school, and learning to control his magic, he was still terrified of his family.

He had built up a rage inside of him, and when he found that it was Voldemort who had killed his parents - and that they weren't in hell - he vowed vengeance on the man that was responsible.

Luckily for him, at the end of his first school year, Voldemort was possessing Professor Quirrell and trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone.

Harry with the help of his two friends, Hermione and Ron, were able to sneak down to the third floor corridor, and with the help of his christmas present from Hagrid - a flute - they jumped down into the devils snare below.

The trio of children then made it past each teachers obstacle: Flitwick's Keys, McGonagall's Chess Board - leaving Ron behind, and Quirells troll was still unconscious. Hermione had to let Harry go through Snape's obstacle alone, while she went back to check on Ron.

But when Harry had stepped through the flames and saw Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, he felt nothing but shock. They had all thought that it was Severus Snape after the stone, not the stuttering Defense teacher.

Harry soon took action after Quirrell and Voldemort tried to ease the stone from him, and he soon found that physical contact stunted his Professor.

But, Harry had also gone unconscious through the pain as well. Harry soon woke up in the Infirmary, and Dumbledore was able to answer some of Harrys questions.

At the end of his first year feast, they were awarded points for their bravery, ultimately beating Slytherin for the house cup.

Unfortunately, Harry still had to go back to the Dursleys for the summer. The three months home passed in a blur, with Harry gaining a bit more freedom to stay out of their hair. He still had to do chores of course, but he wasn't met with severe punishment if he didn't complete them on time.


	2. Second Year Has Begun

_**AN: And here we go! Updates for this story will no be on every Monday! [Unless something happens, if so, I'll update it as soon as possible!] I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! Don't worry as well, things will start picking up after the next chapter, so don't forget to turn alerts on! Enjoy! :D ~Zivvy!** _

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

Harry Potter could not wait to go back to Hogwarts. Life with the Dursleys was horrible. Especially when he had been non-stop cleaning for the past week when Petunia knew they were going to be having guests over. However, he was free at Hogwarts, even though to most he was deemed famous.

He hated what people thought he was famous for; for defeating Voldemort when he was a baby, but he didn't want fame when his parents had died the same night.

He had tried to tell Ron that in the previous year, when they had an argument over how Ron seemingly didn't care that much for his large family. Ron did care, but he just felt smothered and like he was stuck in the back. An unwanted child when his parents quite obviously kept trying for a girl.

Harry wasn't sure if what he said stuck out to Ron, but he did notice when Ron stopped complaining about the twins or Percy as much.

Harry was upset though, because summer was nearly over and he still hadn't heard from either of his friends. Harry had written to both of them plenty of times, almost daily, honestly. He was quite aggravated that his friends were obviously having more fun than him, and didn't care to write him back.

He knew he would confront the two on their way back to Hogwarts - he just didn't want to lose their friendship.

Harry set his mind back on cleaning the kitchen. Luckily, Petunia had done most of the cooking, and he only had to finish the sweeping and mopping before he could lock himself back up in his new room - per Vernon's orders.

When his cleaning was done, and was reminded once again by Vernon to stay quiet and hidden, Harry made his way up to his room. When Vernon and Petunia realized that Harry was accepting his magical heritage, they didn't want him telling the wrong sort that he had lived in a broom cupboard for his whole life. So, if Harry had ever brought attention to that fact, Harry would have his own room to prove it otherwise.

The room was small, and still housed plenty of Dudleys broken things, if only to make the room look more lived in. He had the same small twin bed in one corner, a brown wardrobe, opposite, and a broken writing desk on the opposite side of the room. His trunk was beside the desk, while Hedwig's perch was standing beside the window.

However, there was one major thing out of place. There was a wrinkled, flesh coloured creature which extremely large ears and ears sitting on the rug in front of his bed. The thing had bandages covering his long, spindly fingers, and was clothed in what looked like a dirty pillowcase. It was about the size of a small child, barely reaching what Harry would describe as a meter high.

Harry was shocked to say the least. He knew that it had to be magical, but why would it be here in his room?

"Er, hello?" Harry muttered quietly.

"Eeek!" screamed the creature. "The great Harry Potter has spoken to Dobby!"

"Hush! You're going to get me in trouble, I'm supposed to be quiet!" Harry reprimanded. Unfortunately, the creature jumped up and grabbed the lamp that was on his nightside table, before repeatedly banging it over his head.

Harry, not sure entirely what to do, grabbed the lamp and lifted it away from Dobby, bringing the creature with it.

Dobby screeched again, before letting go of the lamp and dropping back down onto the ground.

"What are you?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"I am Dobby, sirs! Dobby is a house elf - but Dobby is a bad house elves right now, sirs! Dobby is not supposed to leave my master, but Dobby has sirs." The house elf - whatever that was - tried grabbing the lamp from Harrys hand again, most likely to hit himself once more.

"Stop, Dobby! If you aren't supposed to be here, then why are you?"

"Sirs, Harry Potter, sirs, you must not return to Hogwarts! There is to be bad things happening at Hogwarts, sirs. You must not go back."

"I have to go back to Hogwarts, Dobby. Hogwarts is my home. I get abused here with the Dursleys," prompted Harry, who was curious on what the grave danger would be.

"You would go back when your friends to not write the great Harry Potter?"

"They're probably just busy with their family - wait, how do you know about that? Tell me right now, Dobby!"

"Dobby is sorry, sirs! I had to do it so you wouldn't go back, you must understand, sirs!" explained Dobby as he pulled a large stack of letters from his pillowcase.

"Hey! Give me those, those are mine!" demanded Harry.

Dobby refused to give him his letters, so Harry did the only thing he could think of - he grabbed for Dobby, trying to wrestle them from him. However, Dobby was to quick and disappeared from thin air in front of Harry, to suddenly standing in front of his door.

"Dobby, give me those letters! Those are mine!" Harry tried persuading him again.

"Tell Dobby that you will not return to Hogwarts!"

"I have to, that is my home."

"Bad Harry Potter!" replied Dobby, before he opened the door and ran down the stairs. Harry stood in shock for a moment, before following after him. When he finally caught up to him, Dobby was in the kitchen, levitating the strawberry cake that Petunia had made earlier in the day.

"Dobby, stop it, you're going to get me in trouble!" demanded Harry in a rushed whisper.

Dobby however, didn't listen, and forced the cake into the parlour, and let it fall on Mr and Mrs Mason. Vernon immediately saw Harry standing in the entryway, with his arms outreached over their head. Dobby immediately vanished in mid-air, leaving Harry to take the blame.

"I'm so sorry. Petunia, help them get cleaned up. It's our nephew, he's a bit slow and violent, as you can see. We keep him out of the way when guests come over, since he acts out. Please excuse him, his parents were alcoholics and messed with the wrong sort - raised him wrong before we got 'im," sputtered Vernon.

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

Harry had arrived early at Kings Cross, and was eager to meet his friends. Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, had came by two weeks ago and tried having Harry finish his summer at the Burrow. But, with the incident fresh on their minds, the Dursleys had refused, thinking it would be the perfect punishment to keep Harry away from his sort longer.

Harry ended up finding a compartment in the rear of the train, and after loading his trunk in the racks, he ran back onto the platform and kept a lookout for his friends. Hermione Granger had arrived first, followed shortly by Neville. Harry showed them to his compartment before they headed back out to wait for Ron.

They soon saw the gang of redheads rush through the barrier from the muggle world, and when they spotted Harry, they rushed over to him.

After greeting everyone and reassuring them that he was okay, they said their goodbyes and led Ron onto the train. Ginny, who was starting her first year, followed after them into their compartment.

Ron tried shooing her away, but Hermione put her foot down, and demanded she was able to stay.

They settled into the compartment, and they all regaled their tales over the summer.

Hermione had spent most of her summer on a vacation in France with her parents. Neville's gran, had helped Neville start his own garden, that she would maintain while he was at school.

Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys, had spent a quiet summer at their home, with plenty of Quidditch.

Ginny soon left the compartment in search of one of their neighbors, Luna Lovegood. She eventually found her hiding out in one of the bathrooms, and demanded she came back to their compartment.

Luna was a bit quirky, but she soon settled in nicely, showing off her fathers publications in a magazine called the "Quibbler."

When the lunch trolley came around, Harry generously got everyone a few sandwiches, drinks, and plenty of sweets. They dug into the large load of food, and before they realized it, it was time for them to change into their robes.

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

The feast at Hogwarts started off on a bang, and Harry dug in to the array of food in front of them. Both Ginny and Luna had been sorted into Gryffindor. With Luna revealing that she asked to be sorted with her new friends. She told them that the sorting hat had wanted to sort her into Ravenclaw, but a few of the older students were the reason she had been hiding in the bathroom.

Luckily, Harry and his friends had accepted Luna gracefully, and they knew that she would fit right in. Dinner was soon over, and they all trampled off towards the common rooms, regaling to Ginny and Luna all the extravagance of living in the tower had.

Harry pointed out shortcuts along with way, including the fastest way to the tower from the Great Hall.

Harry was ecstatic about being back, and he couldn't wait until he was fully accustomed to being back home. His first night back was relaxing, and he relished in placing his things back around his bed.

He couldn't wait for his classes to start back up as well, and he was able to continue learning magic. Harry just hoped that this year would be a relaxing one, and that Voldemort wouldn't attempt to kill him.

Laying down in his four poster, Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with no idea how disastrous this year would be.


	3. Dueling Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well, here is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy! Remember, the Dursley's abused Harry pretty badly during his stays there before Hogwarts, so he would have never been brought to the zoo where Harry talked to the snake!

 

**_~oOoOoOo~_ **

The first two months back at Hogwarts sped by Harry, and his friends. They were getting into more advanced magic in all of their classes, other than Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lockhart had an interesting ability to make every lesson about himself, with them barely skimming on topics about defense spells, jinxes, hexes, and even some creatures. Professor Snape was also as surly as ever, with each class that had passed by eliminating more points from the Gryffindors.

However, the small group of friends managed on, and Hermione had continued earning as much points as she could in all of their classes which resulted in the rest of the school trying to catch up.

It was the day of the Halloween feast, and the three friends were currently wondering around the castle, trying to find something to do for the rest of the saturday. They currently could not find Ginny anywhere, but Luna was perusing the shelves in the library. They trio soon settled around her, when Luna stated that she thought Ginny was with them? When they each shared a confused glance, they all figured that Luna was just confused.

They stayed with Luna in the library most of the day, with Ron only complaining a few times about the studying, but they did manage to get most of their homework done for the next week.

They were all working on their new Potions assignment, when Luna noticed that dinner had already started. So, they began packing all of their school supplies away, before hurriedly heading down to dinner. However, before they had a chance to get there, they noticed the first floor corridor with an unused girls toilet was flooded, they walked slowly through the water.

They didn't know what was the cause, but turning the corner, they found a stiff Mrs. Norris hanging from a lamp sconce, and what looked like blood on the walls.

Petrified, they each read the message, before Harry voiced it aloud, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware."

"What is the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, I never read about it in  _Hogwarts, A History_ , or any other book for that matter," answered Hermione.

Before any of the students could speculate anymore, they heard the impending footsteps from the students heading their way.

Hurriedly, they ran backwards some and hid in an alcove, so they wouldn't be seen by any of the other students.

The other students had all stopped at the scene, so the trio cautiously joined the group. Before long, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lockhart were there as well, pushing students back and urging them to their common rooms.

"You'll be next, mudbloods!" they heard Draco shout before he turned and walked away with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

The group of friends started back the long trek to the common rooms themselves, but before they reached the second floor, Harry heard a voice.

"Blood, I smell blood! I will not harm them, but I smell blood!" the voice shrieked.

"Guys, did you hear that?" asked Harry.

"Hear what?" replied Hermione.

"I don't hear anything except us and my stomach," answered Ron.

"I heard someone talking about blood, and students. Wait, I hear it again," Harry said before running down the hall.

"I'm not meant for this. Hogwarts is not under attack. I want to sleep now."

"Hurry guys, it's getting away!"

"Harry! Harry, no one is saying anything. Come back, Harry!" yelled Ron.

Harry chased after the voice, but soon came to a dead end at an unused hallway. His friends caught up to him a few minutes later.

"I swear, I heard a voice. One of you guys must have heard it too?" he said as he turned towards them.

"No, we told you that we haven't heard anything."

Disappointed, Harry started walking back the way them came again, with the rest following behind them. He knew he heard a voice. But why couldn't no one else hear it as well?

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

Two weeks had passed since Harry first heard the voice, but he couldn't get the rest of his friends to believe that he heard something. At first, he was pretty upset, but he realized that they might just be ignoring it, so they wouldn't get into the middle of it.

Harry was walking down one of the halls to the library, before he came upon Colin Creevey laying in the middle of the floor with his camera smoking. Rushing up to him, he found that Colin was cold and hard to the touch, and wouldn't answer to him.

"Colin! Colin, wake up!" yelled Harry with no avail. Harry rushed to the nearest classroom to find a teacher, and found Professor McGonagall teaching a class of sixth years.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" she asked sternly, when he poked his head through the door.

"There's been a- there's been an emergency Professor."

"Is that so. Class, finish reading the chapter, if I hear one peep, everyone will be in detention for a week!" she commanded before she left the room.

Harry led her to the connecting hall and showed her where Colin's body laid.

"I was heading to the library when I found him, he wouldn't respond to me at all, and he's extremely cold and hard, Professor. What's wrong with him?"

"I do not know, Mr Potter. Thank you for alerting me, go ahead and head to the library as I take care of this."

Harry watched as she levitated Colin towards what he assumed was the infirmary, before he headed off again.

Later that night, when the group of friends arrived back to the common room, they found a group of students surrounding the club board. They easily inserted themselves into the front of the group and read what was posted.

**Professor Lockhart's Dueling Club**

**Starting on November 5th, I will be personally hosting a dueling club to learn how to duel.**

**I will be gloriously teaching each of you how to properly duel, and learning offensive and defensive spells!**

**All year groups are welcomed, sign your name below, and remember the date to meet! Thank you!**

Backing away after they all signed their names, they discussed the probability of any of them actually learning anything.

The week waiting for the club to start passed quickly, with no more incidents or voices. Harry and his friends headed into the Great Hall, were it would take place, and saw a large raised platform going across the room. It had a rug going across, the was a deep royal blue in color, with silver moons and stars going across. The room was dim, with the sconces going around the room barely lit. The dining tables and teachers dias was no longer in the room. Multiple students from different houses were already there, surrounding the platform. Professor Lockhart stood in the middle, with his hands on his hips, and a awful smile on his face.

"Gather round, gather round! Don't be shy, come on, yes, that's it!" shouted Lockhart at all of the gathering students.

"Today, we are going to go over the basics of dueling, and I have enlisted the help of Professor Snape! Don't worry everyone, you will still have your Potions Professor when I'm through with him!" he said as Snape walked onto the platform.

"On three…" he started as they got into a dueling stance, aiming their wands at the other. Lockhart barely got the number three out of his mouth before he was blasted backwards, falling hard on the edge.

He hurriedly stood up and dusted his robes off before turning a condescending eye towards Snape. "Now, now. That was not a proper duel and you know it, Severus! Now again,  _after_ three."

Snape let Lockhart finish counting, before he was blasted backwards once again. Professor Lockhart had an aggravated look on his face, before he suggested students to duel against each other.

"Ah, how about Harry Potter? Come on up, my boy! Let's show everyone your knack for defense!" Lockhart commanded.

"If I may, Gilderoy, suggest one of my own students with his own knack for defense. Draco, get up here!" demanded Snape as Harry was climbing onto the platform.

Each Professor showed their choice of duelist the proper stance, and telling them to only use 'expelliarmus.'

"Remember boys, only the disarming spell. Now, on three. One… Two… Three!" yelled Lockhart.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry as he waved his wand.

"Serpensortia!" spelled Draco back. A great, long black snack flew out of the tip of Draco's wand and clashed against Harry's spell. The hall grew quiet as they each watched the snake advance towards Harry.

"Stop, little snake. Come here," whispered Harry. However, the snake did not listen and swooped towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff in their year.

"Do not harm him, little snake. Come here!" added Harry.

"You are not my master!" replied the snake as it snapped at Justin. However, before he could sink his fangs into him, Professor Snape vanished the snake.

The club was then dismissed, with a reminder that their next lesson date would be posted on the club board in their common rooms. Harry followed after his friends, who were oddly quiet.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth, Harry?" asked Ron when they were away from everyone else.

"A what?" replied Harry.

"A Parselmouth - someone who can talk to snakes. Harry, what did you say to the snake, it looked like you were telling it to attack Justin," asked Hermione.

"People were saying bad things about you, Harry," added Ginny, blunt with her words.

"I swear, I wasn't telling it to him him, I was telling it to stop, and to come to me. But, guys, it talked back to me, and said that I wasn't his master?"

"Draco would've been his master, since he was the one who conjured it. That's a bit of nasty magic there, however. It's usually only taught to sixth years and above, since the snake can do actual damage," answered Hermione.

"So you didn't hear it talk? You only heard it hissing?"

"Yes," they all said as they shared worried looks.

"Do you know what this means? That voice I've been hearing, what if it's a snake?"

"That's highly… It's probable. But why wouldn't we hear it's hissing? Especially if it's as loud as you say it is?" wondered Hermione.

"Maybe it doesn't hiss?" asked Luna.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm not sure it's all bad.

With that, they all headed back to their common room, having no idea that Justin Finch-Fletchley would be found petrified, along with the ghost of Nearly-Headless Nick, in the halls the next day.


	4. Mr Binns and Rowena

News of the attacks and of Harry's ability to speak Parselmouth had spread like wildfire through the halls and gossip mills of Hogwarts. Harry, not one to like conflict unless needed, shied away from everyone except a few of his friends. The rest of his dorm mates refused to even look at Harry, and it was the same for the rest of his classmates.

Teachers didn't address the subject, leaving Harry feeling alone, and gave bullys a fair shot of ruining Harry's days.

He couldn't even walk to the bathroom alone, in fear of someone cornering him or hexing him. Ron and Neville had taken to shadowing Harry, acting like impromptu bodyguards. Hermione was equally getting 'fed up' with the behavior in others, but instead of lashing out, she used her knowledge with the teachers in asking the right questions.

That's how, in one of their History of Magic classes, shared with the Slytherins, Hermione sat with her hand in the air, waiting for Professor Binns to notice and call on her.

"Professor Binns?" she asked when twenty minutes had gone by without him stopping his monologue on Barabus the Foul.

"Uh, yes Miss Ranger?" asked the ghost.

"Miss Granger, sir. But, I was wondering on what you could tell me about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Miss Ranger, this is a class on History, if you wish to discuss Myths, then maybe you should research them on your own time in the library. Now, Barnabus the Foul had angered the King of…"

"Sir, Myth does have a certain truth in History. But, seeing as the attacks happening have mentioned the Chamber of Secrets, and that it was built by Salazar Slytherin himself, I was wondering if you would be able to tell us anything more?"

"Very well, Miss. The Chamber of Secrets was supposedly built by Salazar himself when he help found and teach at the school. During his time here, he actively fought for the right of excluding Muggleborns to come to the school. However, the other founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor, all refused his claims, further stating that any child of magical inheritance had a right to be taught at the school.

"This resulted in Salazar leaving the school, but before leaving he left the warning that 'a beast laid in the Chamber, and would be called forth by his rightful heir, and would help in saving the school.'

"Many interpretations have been made by that, but the most notorious are those saying that a heir would call the beast forward and it would slay the Muggleborn students. However, the school has been scoured many times in the centuries that have followed, and no such beast - or Chamber - has been found."

"Thank you sir."

Following the information that the Professor revealed, murmurs broke out, and soon, the class was unstable. Each student was speculating that it was either fake or true, which resulted in most of the class giving Harry rude looks and whispering about him behind his back.

Harry, deciding that the hassle of confronting everyone wouldn't be worth it, laid his head over his arms on his desk, blocking out the murmurs that increased in volume till class ended.

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

Later that night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were lounging in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Luna, Ginny, and Neville were currently in the library studying. They were discussing the probabilities of who was the heir and causing the attacks, but so far couldn't come to a viable solution.

"I'm telling you, it's Malfoy! He's been the most verbal about attacking Muggleborns, plus he's a Slytherin!" reasoned Harry.

"I'm telling you both, just because he's a Slytherin, doesn't mean that it's him! Honestly, you don't even have any proper evidence!" retorted Hermione.

"Hermione, he's a Slytherin! That's all the evidence we need," added Ron.

Harry felt another headache coming on from the disagreement, so instead of continuing, he excused himself.

Once free of his friends outside of the common room, Harry walked down the moving staircases until he reached the first floor. Not paying any attention to his surroundings, Harry entered the first door that he found.

When he entered, he discovered it was a loo. It most likely was a girl's loo, since he saw no urinals, and only toilet stalls in one corner, with the opposite side containing sinks in a circular layout.

Deciding to hurry out of there before a girl entered, he turned on the spot and headed back to the door.

"Who's there?" asked the voice Harry had heard through the walls previously.

Halting his steps, Harry took a look around, but he couldn't see any snake. Forgetting that he was in the girls loo, Harry responded to the voice, "Hello? Where are you?"

"I am in my home, human. I haven't met another human who was able to talk to me," said the voice.

Listening closely, Harry was able to tell the the voice had a feminine lilt to it.

"My name's Harry, and don't worry, I haven't talked to many snakes either," he replied, before heading inside the closest toilet, just in case. "Are you the one attacking the students?"

"It is not my purpose to harm students, Harry. I try not to, but Master gets angry if nothing happens. I only petrify them, leaving them in a deep sleep."

"Who's your master? Can't you petrify them instead?"

"I have tried, young one. But, my Master is untouchable. He hides in another student."

"Who? Who is he hiding in? How is he hiding in them?" he asked.

"I cannot say, and I do not know. It is not me who knows how wizards work."

"When do they come to you? Do you have a name?" he asked urgently.

"They come when they please… Yes, young one, it is Rowena."

"Like Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, my first Master, my true Master, spoke of her great beauty and wisdom. He named me after her, he claimed."

Realizing that he had been there long enough, and not wanting to push his luck any further, Harry decided to tell Rowena goodbye.

"I really have to go, cause I'm not supposed to be in here Rowena. But, could I come to talk to you more?" said Harry.

"Come whenever you please, Harry. I really enjoyed talking to you," replied Rowena.

Harry cautiously left the loo, and took off back towards the tower to tell Hermione and Ron what he just discovered.

However, he didn't notice the small form hidden in the alcove, watching him leave. When the coast was clear, they rushed inside the loo themselves, preparing to give the beast another order.


	5. Polyjuice Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry about the late chapter! I swear it was already written, and I posted it over on FF late Monday night. However, I was just so tired and completely forgot about cross-posting! My sincerest apologies to everyone currently reading! And, don't worry, you will still get the next chapter tomorrow sometime! :D

The next day, Harry told all of his friends about talking to the snake in the girls bathroom. At first, they - especially Hermione - admonished him for talking to a being he couldn't see. However, Harry soon reiterated what the snake said, on how her master was inside of another student, and that it was a he.

"Harry, there might be a way to find out if it's Malfoy or not. But, it is highly dangerous, and could get us expelled if we're caught," Hermione explained.

"What is it?" asked Ron, curious to what Hermione thought.

"Polyjuice Potion. It's a dangerous potion that needs a high skill set, the only problem: it takes a month to brew. And the ingredients will be hard to come by. I found it when I was doing a bit of light reading!" Hermione offered.

"How come everything you learn from some 'light reading' eventually helps us in some way?" inquired Ron.

Hermione, offered no reply, instead just choosing to shrug her shoulders. She then rushed up to her dormitory, and soon brought back down an old and worn book titled 'Most Potent Potions: Year seven.'

She quickly skimmed through the table of contents, before turning to the appropriate page. Hermione set the book down gingerly on the table, pushing it closer to Harry and Ron.

"I took the liberty to scour Snapes supply closet, and he has everything that we would need."

"So, we only need a place to brew it… Hermione, you said that the loo I talked to Rowena in was off-limits right? Maybe we should brew it there?" asked Harry.

"You want us to hang out in a girls loo for the next month?" sputtered Ron.

"It sounds perfect to me!" replied Hermione.

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

The Trio didn't get a chance to fully set up the cauldron and it's supplies till later that week. However, Hermione soon had everything set up and she was finishing off the first few steps of the long potion before setting it on a low simmer.

"Okay, there's that. Well have to come by once a day and stir it counter-clockwise for thirty minutes for a week. Then, we'll have to add the boomslang skin, before stirring clockwise for 30 stirs. Then we have to let it simmer for another week. The last week we will need to add the rest and stir it a few times everyday for seven days," rambled Hermione.

"Harry?"

"Guys, I heard Rowena! She's here," said Harry before slipping into Parseltongue to speak to the snake. "It's just me and my friends here! How are you"

"You are kind Harry, have you found my false master yet?"

"Er- No, not yet, sorry. But we are working on it! We have a potion brewing that will let us find whoever it is!"

"The scent it strong, I smell it…" replied Rowena.

"I promise we will find who is hurting you, Rowena," offered Harry.

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

The next four weeks passed by quickly, and soon, the Polyjuice Potion was complete. The only thing left to do was decide who they were going to be impersonating, and then to follow through with their plan over the Christmas Holidays.

They figured then would be easier, since most of the students would be going home, even though Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy decided to stay at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were the only ones who stayed out of their group of friends as well. But, they figured they could get away from Ginny quickly enough. They knew it was mean, but the less people who knew about their plan for now was the best in their eyes.

However, the more they thought about it, they realized they hadn't been seeing much of Ginny at all. Ron, who wasn't that worried, eventually made Harry and Hermione realize that she was probably just getting used to the castle, and giving Luna and Neville some space.

They all did feel bad about not realizing it sooner, Since they've been at Hogwarts for over four months now. But, once they figured out who the Heir was, they all promised to spend more time with their other three friends.

Nevertheless, they could worry about it after their job was done, they still needed to get the hairs of who they were going to be impersonating. Which they planned to do after dinner that night, before heading down to the dungeons themselves and finding out the answers they needed.

Hermione had gathered some sweet cakes from lunch, and slipped some dreamless sleep potion into them. Now, all they had to wait for was when Crabbe and Goyle came by after the rest of the Slytherins, and lay their trap.

Hermione however, would have a harder time of getting Pansy away from the rest of the group, and planned to lure her away by confounding her, and slipping her in a broom closet first.

She had to be more careful and precise, and make sure the rest of the Slytherins didn't see her, or realize that Pansy was acting off for a few moments.

So, when they were down in the Great Hall, they hurriedly ate their dinner and slipped off the benches and laid in wait in the Entrance Hall.

Harry and Ron stayed in the shadows against the far wall, under some of the staircases, while Hermione stood behind the statue that dominated the area.

Luckily for her, when the small group of Slytherins came out, Pansy announced she was going to slip into the loo, and she would meet them down in the dungeons in a bit. Hermione pounced as the opportunity, and quickly rushed after Pansy.

After Hermione chased after Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle left the Great Hall themselves, and Harry quickly levitated the two chocolate cakes in the air in front of the statue. He hoped they would notice them quickly.

It seemed fate was on their side when Goyle quickly noticed them, and nudged Crabbe with his elbow - which was a hard feat, considering both of their arms were laden down with sweets.

Showing their gluttony, the two boys quickly rushed to the two floating desserts, and instead of plucking them out of the air, they both opened their mouths wide, and clamped their mouth shut.

It didn't take long before the potion kicked in, and the two large boys fell to the ground in a thud. Seeking their chance, Harry and Ron lugged both boys into a hidden closet, before plucking a few clumps of their hairs, and shutting the door behind them.

Hermione soon appeared with her own clump of hair from Pansy in hand, and noticed that the boys were already finished with their task.

The small Trio soon rushed off the unused girls loo, preparing themselves to drink the Polyjuice and head down to the Dungeons themselves.


	6. Slytherin Common Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, I am so, so sorry for not updating for the past month. I felt stuck in this chapter, and I felt that I have just been repeating everything from canon with very few changes. I figured instead of having one more chapter before Harry goes down to the chamber, I'm gonna make a few time jumps. I hope you accept my apologies, and enjoy this next chapter! [I'll have the next chapter out as soon as it is done, and then updates will continue on monday! (yes, you will get three chapters this week!)] :D

 

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

The Trio soon reached the bathroom, and checking that the coast was clear, they all clambered into the loo. The Potion was boiling over in the far corner, and Hermione soon ladled three servings into glass mugs.

Each of them added their cluster of hairs into their own glass, and watched as they all bubbled and gurgled. Ron and Harry's potion was each vomit coloured, with tinges of black and dark green; while Hermione's was a murky blue swirled with black and grey.

"Cheers…" mumbled Harry, as he clinked his glass with theirs.

They all tipped their goblets back and gagged at the taste. However, they pushed through and drank it all. Instantly, they felt nauseous.

Harry, wanting to watch the transformation, turned and looked into the closest mirror. His harry was receding into his head, and turned a lighter shade, a dark brown. His skin bubbled, and stretched. His famous scar disappeared, and his eyes turned into a dull blue. He grew in height and size, until his robes were almost a foot to short and were splitting at the seams.

Their feet were already bare, luckily.

"Here," said Hermione as she thrust robes into their arms. "I grabbed them out of the wash, they should fit."

_**~oOoOoOo~** _

The trek down into the dungeons was fast, with Hermione leading the way since she had already found the location and password. When they stopped in front of a bare piece of stone wall Hermione whispered "Pureblood," and they all watched as the stones melted away opening up to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

Looking around, they saw it felt cold and dreary compared to their warm and comfy common room. There was a few large windows outlooking to the inside of the lake, which in one window, a few large tentacles swirled by in the water.

Lanterns were placed along the walls, all emitting a eerie green light. There was a large fireplace against the wall, with a tapestry of the Slytherin logo hanging above the mantle. There was a few short bookcases dotted around the room, and some desks that were being used by the older students.

Finally, throughout the room were black leather sofas and chairs placed in strategic areas, each with a large black fur rug underneath. In the back wall was two doors, presumably to the dormitories.

The saw Draco Malfoy, their target, sitting alone on a couch in the back of the room. Quickly heading over, they soon sat around him.

"Took you all long enough! I was waiting here for ages," spoke Malfoy, before he leaned back and laid his arm across the back of the couch he was sat on.

"Sorry," grunted Ron before throwing himself haphazardly on the couch opposite. Hermione sat beside Malfoy, while Harry went beside Ron.

"So, who do you think the heir is?" began Malfoy, as he crossed his legs and picked at his cuticles. "I honestly doubt Potter is behind it, the idiots - the lot of them are."

"Er, it's not you?" stumbled Harry, hoping that Malfoy was just putting up a front.

"Are you daft, Goyle? Of course I'm not, I would've told you if I was," Malfoy replied harshly.

"Bu-but who else could it be, if it's not you?" stammered Ron in disguise as Crabbe. Not used to his meaty hands, he swung them upwards, smashing his right hand into Harry's nose.

"Ouch!" yelled Harry, as he brought his hand up to staunch the blood flowing freely down his face.

Clambering out of their seats, Hermione spoke up first, "I'm gonna walk them to the hospital wing, the buffoons they are probably wouldn't make it on their own."

"Okay?" replied Malfoy with a confused face, before setting back into the couch.

The trio rushed out of the Slytherin common room, and ran upwards to the abandoned girls bathroom. They made it back inside just before Hermione's hair started shooting in every direction, and lightening to the chestnut brown it usually is. Harry and Ron both shrunk and bubbled back to their previous selves.

When they were back in their Gryffindor uniforms, they trudged through the castle back to their own common rooms.

They wasted a whole month brewing the polyjuice potion, only to realize they were no closer to finding the culprit. Waving goodnight to the rest of their friends, they each headed up to bed early feeling dejected.

They all just hoped that there would be no more attacks, and whoever it was grew bored.

They just didn't realize that there would be no such luck, especially for Hermione.


	7. The Chamber of Secrets

The bad news never stopped…

The week after they found the Malfoy wasn't the heir, their nerves were shot. They each walked on eggshells, trying to find who would want to do this to students. However, as Hermione had been on her way back from the library one night, she had been petrified.

McGonagall had pulled them from breakfast in the morning to give them the bad news. She had been found with a mirror in her hand, hard as stone and cold as ice. Harry and Ron had been excused from classes, but Neville, Luna, and Ginny had to remain in theirs.

They sat in the hospital wing with Hermione, speaking encouraging words that they would find whoever it was.

However, two weeks later, they were no closer. The group of friends spirits were down, and some of their grades were dropping.

One night, on the way back to their commons from dinner, where Ginny was absent once again, they saw the message.

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

It looked like it was written in blood, the same as the last message. Wondering who it was, the group of friends ran to their Head of House's office, Professor McGonagall.

Harry was quick to tell her what the message said, and banishing them all to their common room for the night, she swept out of the office.

Dejected once again, the group headed upstairs. They hadn't even made it up one flight before they heard McGonagall's crisp voice ring through the castle, "Prefects, you are to lead your house to the common rooms and make sure everyone is accounted for. Professors, and Head Students, please come to the first floor corridor near the Great Hall."

Eyeing each other, they ran the rest of the way to their common rooms, hoping that the girl in question wasn't anyone they knew.

It wasn't too long before the rest of their house started trickling in through the portrait hole, while the gossip mill ran about, wondering what had happened.

The tensions rose when Ginny was nowhere to be found, and Percy hadn't seen her either. Leaving the other Prefects in charge, Percy stormed out of the tower to alert the Professors that Ginny was missing.

Anxiously waiting, McGonagall soon entered the Gryffindor common room and called Harry and Ron to her, along with Fred and George.

Each step that they took, their worries grew. It wasn't long before they were all seated in the Headmasters office and Dumbledore was explaining that Ginny was missing and was presumably in the Chamber.

Harry, realizing that he needed to head and talk to Rowena. Rushing out his apologies, Harry ran from the room. He continued running until he was rushing through the portrait hole. Stopping, as to not draw attention to himself, he headed up to his dormitory and grabbed the Invisibility cloak from his trunk. Throwing it over himself, he steadied his breathing and headed back down. Deciding that he couldn't wait for someone to go through the door, he gently pushed it open and stepped outside.

He barely heard the Fat Lady asking who was there before he began his voyage down to the unused girls bathroom. Luckily, no one was around when he reached the door, and he slowly stepped through.

Quickly shedding his cloak, Harry went to the sinks where he had heard Rowena last time.

"Rowena? Hello, are you there?" whispered Harry in Parseltongue.

He didn't receive an answer. Harry, thinking that the entrance would have to be near the sinks, started looking around. After a few moments, he noticed that a tap was engraved with two snakes, while the others weren't. Showing a wave of faith, he closed his eyes and hissed 'open,' hoping that it would work.

It did.

The sinks spread open, while one descended into the ground. When they were done moving, it showed nothing more than a large pipe leading down.

Ignoring his thoughts, and thinking only of Ginny, Harry jumped in. The slide down was winding and rigorous, causing his sides and rear to hurt. After what felt like ages, he crashed through the ending and landed in a room full of bones.

Jumping up, Harry immediately ran towards the doorway onwards, trying to ignore the crunching and snapping of bones beneath his feet. He trekked through the cold and slimy pipes and caverns, until he reached a large circular door, with more snakes engraved.

Using the same technique as earlier, he once more hissed out an 'open' in Parseltongue, and watched as the snakes slithered backwards. When they stopped moving and clicking, the door swung open slowly.

Unsheathing his wand, Harry clambered through the opening into a large cavern. There was a long walkway heading forwards, that circulated around a large stone monument of who he presumed was Salazar Slytherin. On each side of the walkway, in gaps of ten feet or so, was large snake heads poking out of stagnant water.

The lighting was dim in the chamber, but squinting his eyes and peering ahead, he saw a small figure laying on the ground in front of a pool of water surrounding the statue. Ignoring the threat of who took her, and hoping that if Rowena was there she wouldn't petrify him, Harry ran forward.

Soon enough, he sank to the ground, clutching at the prone form of Ginny, before tossing his wand on the ground beside them. Her skin was cold and clammy, while her lips were blue. Clutching at her, he tried lifting her small form close to him and standing - to no avail.

He was too weak, as she was too heavy. He had to get her to safety, but how?

Looking around, there wasn't anything to lay her on, so he tried dragging her by her robes. He was able to move her a few feet, but he still didn't have much luck of going fast.

Remembering he was a wizard, he searched his own robes for his wand, before remembering that he had thrown it down.

Turning around, he searched the ground for his forgotten wand, not seeing it anywhere.

"Are you looking for this?" asked an unknown, male voice.

They were no longer alone, and he didn't have his wand. They really were in trouble now.

_Why did he not tell anyone where he was?_


End file.
